


Alpha Omega

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Tucker is the most feared man in British politics, he also happens to be an omega,  which isn't normally much a problem until he goes into heat and the new junior press researcher happens to be an alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while, but in a effort to get some things written I signed up for Alpha, Beta, Omega Ladies on LJ and this is the result. Sadly I ran out of time somewhat and this isn't exactly what I wanted/

Grey felt like she was going crazy as she headed into Malcolm’s office, ignoring Sam as she let herself in with only a knock, locking the door behind as she entered. She was going to end up getting the sack she realised, but right now she really didn’t care.

“You okay?” she asked, the words coming out too slowly with the sheer effort it was taking her to remain calm, to not stride across the room and grab him. It was like she could smell it on him - sex, or something very close to it.

Wide eyed Malcolm looked up at her. He’d left very specific orders that no one interrupt him. He needed to be alone. Ideally he wouldn’t even have come in, but he knew how things went to shit when he took a day off.

“Grey,” he said tersely.

She took a deep, slow breath as if that might clear her head though if anything it only made matters worse.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” she asked.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

Grey shifted uncomfortably. She was getting hard, her mind swimming now she was in such a small space with him. She needed to remember her place, that he could get rid of her and ruin any chance of a career she had incredibly easily. Only she couldn’t, all she could think about was her overwhelming urge to get Malcolm Tucker into bed, or any available surface for that matter.

“Feeling a bit horny?” she asked. She couldn’t not. She had to know. Fuck her career.

“Grey,” he said again.

She did stride forward then, leaning over his desk, breathing him in. “I can smell it on you,” she said. “Christ Malcolm…I always thought you were an alpha, I mean it’s written all over you. You _are_ the alpha male. Only…you’re not are you? Biologically speaking.”

Malcolm couldn’t look at her, he just stared ahead at his computer screen, trying to ignore the heat between his legs, the urge to beg her for something, anything. God he hated this. It was more or less bearable when he was alone, when he knew there weren’t any alphas out there that he’d have to pass to get out of the office, to get home. But of course Grey fucking White had to be one, didn’t she? Had to ignore the fact she wasn’t allowed in here like it was one rule for her and another for everyone else just because she wasn’t scared of him like everyone else was. But then he’d never had cause to scream obscenities at her until now, and now it was too late she was already here in front of him.

“I’ll be off then,” she said, turning away, though she had no intention of leaving. She couldn’t, she just _couldn’t_.

“I fucking hate you,” he hissed.

“That’s not very nice when someone’s offering to scratch your itch,” she pointed out turning back to look at him.

“That what you’re offering to do?” he scoffed. She was at least half his age, and while he knew how difficult it was for an alpha to resist an omega in heat he still couldn’t quite believe she’d actually want _want_ to shag him under ordinary circumstances.

Grey practically beamed at him. “Absolutely. It all makes sense now, see?”

“What does?”

“The way I get hard at the very sight of you,” she admitted, like it was nothing. She couldn’t help herself though. She was drunk on it, on him. “I was so sure you were an alpha. Only alphas aren’t meant to get hard for alphas. are they? It doesn’t quite work. And I’ve never really fancied an alpha before. Christ I haven’t even really fancied a beta and most of the omegas I’ve fucked have been slim little things, pretty, obvious subs. Now Olly, Olly I could believe as an omega but you?” she shook her head. “It’s unbelievable.” But he was, Malcolm fucking Tucker the man in charge of the whole country was an omega. She had no idea how he’d pulled it off, but it made him even more impressive.

“You fancy me?” he asked. It seemed like the easiest thing to focus on out of everything she’d just said/

“I have full blown fantasies involving stripping you slowly and fucking you over your desk, while Sam‘s in the other room,” she said.

Malcolm groaned before he could stop himself. It was too much, the knowledge that she had the same fantasy as he did.

“Amongst others,” she added.

“I don’t believe in that mating bollocks,” he told her out of nowhere. 

“Neither do I,” she replied with a shrug. “But I do believe in having a raging fucking hard-on for a specific person. And incidentally you’re driving me fucking mental today. So…do you want to fuck or should I take the rest of the day off? Cos trust me I’m devoted but I’m getting sod all fucking work done with you in the building.”

“You do remember I’m your boss, don’t you, darling?” he asked. “You do remember I’m basically the fucking government of this fucking country? You can’t just storm into my office and talk to me like this. You are aware of those very simple fuckng facts, aren‘t you, Grey?”

“Sack me tomorrow then,” she said looking straight at him. “I’m sure I’ll be mortified by all this when you’re back to normal and I can think about something other than how much I fucking _need_ to fuck you, but right now? I don’t care. The job, the ability to pay my rent, I don’t care. Honestly Malcolm all I care about’s fucking you.”

“You’re assuming I want to _be_ fucked?” he pointed out.

“I can smell it on you,” she said. “I’m trying _so_ fucking hard not to, but you fill my nostrils, every fucking breath I get light headed.” She closed her eyes, moved away to the other side of the office. She really was going to regret this, there was a voice screaming at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d fucked plenty of omegas in heat before, but it never felt this bad, she’d never felt this out of control.

“I’m leaving. I’ve got a bunch of holiday days I haven’t used. Email me when you’re…done. If there‘s anything important you need me to do I‘ll work from home or go into one of the ministries, just…not here. I can‘t fucking _think_ here.” Only she meant it this time. If he didn’t want her to fuck him well she wouldn’t, she wasn’t an animal, though that fact was getting more and more difficult to remember as she stood there in his office.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” he hissed, pushing himself up out of his chair and moving across the room towards her. “You tell anyone about this and you’ll get your P45 so fast you’ll get a fucking paper cut.”

She turned around instantly, a growl escaping her throat as she moved towards him, fumbling at his flies, breathing slowly, trying to keep calm. “Do you want me to fuck you because you’re on heat or do you actually want me to fuck you?” 

“Do you care?” he asked, mouth half open as he too took slow breaths. He never should have come in to work. He’d assumed at his age he was over all this, the part where another person wanted to fuck him so desperately at least, and he could take care of himself when he had to, which was what he’d been doing for quite a while now.

“Yeah,” she admitted sounding a little surprised. “I mean don’t get me wrong, either way I’ll quite happily fuck you, I’m just interested.”

“I want you to fuck me,” he said quietly, unable to take his eyes off her. “You get me wet, Grey. Always have.”

That was all she needed to hear, as she slid her hands into his boxers, groaning as she felt how wet he was. “You’re soaking,” she said looking up at him, cock throbbing between her legs as she stroked him gently though it was taking all her self restraint not to just slide her fingers into him, to fuck him roughly with them until he came.

“You have no fucking idea.”

“So…you normally keep this to yourself, right? No one here knows you’re not what they think?”

“Sam does,” he admitted. “She normally tries to keep me away from people, cancels meetings.” Only she’d let Grey in, she hadn’t even banged on the door to check on him and he had a feeling she knew _exactly_ what was going on right now. He wasn’t entirely sure whether he should sack her or buy her an incredibly expensive present for that.

“So what do you normally do, when you’re in heat?”

“Lock myself in the toilet and finger myself like a jackhammer, normally.”

“Fucks sake,” she moaned as he spoke. This was too much. _He_ was too much. “There’ll be no more having to see to yourself,” she told him, pushing against him, moving him back towards his desk.

“Claiming me for yourself, darling?” he asked, with a smirk.

“I’m the alpha here, so yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“Will I be joining a harem of pretty little omegas in PVC and eyeliner?”

Grey laughed, pressing him up against the edge of his desk. “I don’t generally stick around,” she admitted. “I’m more the love em and leave em type.”

“And what makes me different?” he asked, hopping up on the desk. It was one of those questions he probably shouldn’t ask but he was curious. He wasn’t exactly a young man, and he certainly wasn’t a normal omega, as she’d pointed out.

“Everything,” she said with a shrug, pushing at his trousers with one hand, eager to have more access. “Want to have this discussion after I’ve fucked you though?” she offered. “Only I’m a bit distracted right now, only so much blood in the human body and all that.” 

Licking his lips slowly Malcolm looked down at her crotch, something he’d very carefully not done before now. The bulge in her black trousers was obvious, and impressive.

Grey was completely focused on him, as she slide two fingers into him. Everything about him had her on edge, the expression on his face, the wetness of his cunt, even his words. _Especially_ his words. The way he was looking at her though had her cock positively straining as her hand twitched, planning to move it away, to stop touching him, before she had a better idea.

“Do you mind?” she said, nodding to her crotch. 

“Hmm?” he replied glancing up at her, almost as if he’d forgotten there was a person attached to the erection in front of him.

“I could use a hand, unless you want to give up mine?”

His hands were on her the moment she said that, long fingers undoing the button and zip revealing her own boxers, tented over her hard cock, the waistband pushed away from her stomach. He stared for a few moments, until Grey’s voice broke the spell the sight of her had over him.

“Whenever you’re ready. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get back to work.”

“Nice priorities,” he said, honestly. It was the worst thing about being in heat - how difficult it was to focus on work, though he’d always managed it, until now.

He pushed her trousers down first, quickly followed by her boxers, a groan as she sprang free, hard and big. “Jesus,” he hissed.

She felt him pulse around her fingers as he looked at her. “I’ll be gentle,” she said.

“I don’t want fucking _gentle_ ,” he informed her, toeing off his shoes and pulling his own trousers off, opening his legs more fully for her, presenting himself to her, hips raised.

She stepped into the space instantly, dizzy with lust. “Loosen your tie,” she said, “and unbutton your shirt.

He did as he was told instantly, ever so slightly hating himself for being so eager to please her, to _obey_ her, but he really couldn’t help himself. It was like it was written into his DNA. She was the alpha, he had to do as she asked, but there was more to it than that. He didn’t believe in mating, bonding whatever stupid term they were using now, but it was different with her, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

“Good boy,” she said, moving her hand away as she positioned herself against his entrance, feeling how hot and wet he was against her tip, as she pressed in with a low growl.

He groaned with her, legs wrapping around her waist automatically, pulling her closer eagerly even though her words made him hate her ever so slightly. It was so patronising. He was going to have to make her pay for that later, when he was himself again.

He felt amazing, so hot, so tight, so _perfect_. Finally being inside him was like a fog lifting from her mind, as she reached up, undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt, leaving his tie hanging loose at his chest, She wanted to see him, this strange alpha omega she’d wanted since she first set eyes on him, all whirling anger and creative threats. 

As she fucked him hard and fast she dipped her head, kissing and sucking at his neck, claiming him. _Hers_.

He knew he should stop her, the mark would be seen if he wasn’t careful, but he knew what it meant, and no one had ever seen fit to claim him before, let alone someone like her. She was young, gorgeous, angry, passionate, and hung like a fucking shire horse. Stopping her seemed incredibly stupid. Instead he turned his head away from her, allowing her more access to his neck as she continued to thrust and suck his flesh at the same time.

Grey gripped his shoulders, holding on to him as she fucked him hard and fast, unable to control herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d fucked an omega on heat, but she was sure it hadn’t affected her this badly. Normally she had some kind of control. True normally she was pretty rough but normally it was her choice, unlike now when her body seemed to be acting of its own accord, as if she had no say in the matter, fingers pressing into his skin as she thrust into him as deep as she could go, feeling just how tight and wet he was. Her head swam with the low desperate moans that filled his office as she forced herself to remove her lips from his skin to look at him, to see the expression of agonised pleasure on his face. As she watched him, lips twisting and parting with every deep thrust there was a little voice in the back of her head. _Malcolm Tucker’s a fucking omega._ Your _fucking omega_. She groaned at the thought. He was nothing like any of the others and some how it all just fit into place. Course she was never going to fall for a ‘normal’ omega. She wanted passion and spark, someone that would challenge her, and here he was, on his desk while she fucked him senseless like she’d thought about far, far too many times.

She could smell the sweat on him, the arousal. It filled her nostrils as they looked at each other, eyes open and locked as they fucked and it was almost unbearable. She’d never had much of a problem when it came to lasting but then she’d never fucked anyone that the mere sight of drove her so slightly crazy. Moving her hands to his hips she changed her position ever so slightly to thrust up into him, hoping to make him come, to prove something to him, to leave him both impressed and satisfied. At least for a while.

“Grey,” her name was long and drawn out on his lips as he felt her hitting his g-spot. as everything seemed to come together to turn something already great into something incredible. He didn’t even hesitate to reach down and start rubbing himself. He’d never been one to worry about other people’s feelings and he wasn’t going to start now, not even for her.

Her gaze followed his hand for just a few moments. Malcolm had the most amazing hands, large and slender and so elegant sometimes all she could think about when he was in the office was them wrapped around her hard cock.

“Fuck,” she hissed, feeling her balls tighten and her toes curl in her Doc Martens.

“Don’t mind, do you?” he asked, the words coming out slow and laboured as he fought for breath.

“No, god no, you just… _fuck_.” She managed to pull her gaze away, back to his face, though even that wasn’t much help now.

“Are you close?” she panted, not wanting to come before he did.

Malcolm didn’t trust his voice, sure that if he even tried to speak he wouldn’t manage it. Instead he nodded as Grey felt him pulsing around her and she smiled, fucking him even faster. fingers pressing even deeper into his back.

“Please,” she moaned, as she herself lost the fight and came with a shudder, and a growled ‘fuck’, inside him, hips pressing into him as deeply as she could manage as she did.

Malcolm came only a second after, head back as he too swore out his orgasm, shaking against Grey as she continued to move inside him as her cock got slowly softer.

Pulling out Grey looked up at him, as she tucked herself away, panting, her hair a mess as Malcolm started to button up his shirt with shaking hands avoiding all eye contact.

“This never happened, got it?” he said, slipping off his desk, pulling up his underwear and trousers in one swift movement.

Grey glanced at him, her own trousers half way up her legs. “Course,” she said, as if any other possibility hadn’t even occurred to her. “So…” she pulled them up all the way, fastening them and attempting to straighten her hair. “Should I take it you don’t want to do this again?”

“You know fucking well that’s not what I’m saying,” he growled, stepping closer to her. “But what if I’d said yes?”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “I’d’ve waited for you to change your mind. I’m better than your fingers, right?”

“You have no fucking idea, darling.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” she admitted, taking a step closer. “So I’ll see you tonight? Way too late, when everyone else’s gone?”

“You can go home if you want, I can see you there,” he offered.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna come over to mine, too many people and…as we’ve just worked out we’re not all that quiet. How about your place?”

He moved to the front of his desk, opening a drawer and retrieving a spare key, offering it to her. “I’ll text you the address.”

She took the key between two fingers, slipping it into her pocket. “Sounds good.” She turned to leave then turned back to him again; “Do I look like I’ve just been fucking my boss on his desk?”

He moved closer, adjusting her hair, running a thumb across her lip to clean up tbe smear of neutral lipstick.

“How about me?”

“You smell like sex.”

“Only to you, _alpha_.”

“I don’t believe in this whole mating shit,” she said again. “But you’re mine. You get that, right?”

Malcolm smiled, an expression his face rarely experienced, and stepped closer “Steady on the romance there, but yeah I get it,” he said, voice worryingly calm. “And for the record I’m fucking _honoured_.”

Grey was pretty sure she was blushing, she wanted to dip her head, but she was supposed to be the dominant one. It was supposed to be in her DNA, and if she gave in to compliments who knew where she’d end up? It was difficult though. She’d never wanted anyone in the way she wanted Malcolm, never really been in a situation to get compliments like that. She had absolutely no idea how to take them.

“You should be,” she said, all false bravado, which she hoped he wouldn’t notice. “I’m gonna go type and crap now,” she added, finally turning away. “Catch you later, Malc.”

“That’s Mister Tucker to you.” he replied.

Hand on the door of his office she turned to look at him. “No, it’s really not.”


End file.
